


Any Suggestions?

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Librarian AU, Librarian!Bodhi, M/M, Making Out, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: You’re having trouble finding a book your friend suggested to you.  Luckily, the librarian at the front desk is more than helpful, with the added bonus of being way too easy on the eyes.Modern AU, Librarian AU





	Any Suggestions?

           You wandered aimlessly though the library, scanning the shelves to no avail.  Many of the titles caught your eye as well as old familiar authors names, but none were the one you were looking for.  

           You gave a small huff of frustration as you looked the section over again.  You had just checked the library data base and it said the book was on the shelf.  You didn’t want to give up, but the only other option was to talk to the librarian at the front desk.  

          You felt your stomach twist a little in embarrassment.  It seemed silly to ask for help when you knew exactly where the book was supposed to be.  Still, you didn’t want to leave empty handed.  Swallowing your pride, you walk back towards the front.

          The man behind the counter didn’t see you approach.  He was seated so the top of his head barely made it over the edge, his eyes focused on the book he was reading.  The only thing you could make out was a head of slightly styled black hair.

          “Sorry,” you said politely, “could you help me find something?”

          He looked up at you and you felt your cheeks go instantly red.

          He was gorgeous. His face consisted of high cheek bones, a short-trimmed beard, and the most beautiful pair of brown eyes you had ever seen in your life. His slightly bewildered look and the glasses nearly falling off the edge of his nose were doing nothing to help matters.

           “Yeah, sure,” he said. “What are you looking for?”

           “Um…”

           You felt yourself floundering as you tried to remember what words were. Luckily, the shock to your system subsided quickly enough for your pause to remain thoughtful rather than awkward.

“ _Neverwhere_ by Neil Gaiman,” you asked, only slightly stuttering.

           His eyes lit up as he stood to work the computer.

           “Good choice. Re-reading or first time?”

           “First time,” you admitted. “My friend recommended it to me.”

           He gave a soft smile in understanding before looking back at the computer. After a slight pause, a small frown appeared on his face.

          “Looks like it’s checked out,” he said.

          You deflated slightly at the news.  You must had just missed it my a few minutes.

          “Oh, okay,” you said.  “Thank you.”

          You turned to leave, but barely made it a few steps before his voice stopped you.

          “Wait a second.”

          You looked back just in time to see him reach down to grab the book he had been reading, and hold it out to you.

           “Here,” he said. “You can borrow mine.”

           “Oh no, you don’t have to do that,” you said quickly.  You felt your cheek go hot again, half way between touched and embarrassed. “You’re clearly in the middle of reading it.”

           He gave a small shrug. “Re-reading it, it’s fine.”

           “I’ll just wait for whoever it is to turn it back in.”

           “That won’t be for another two weeks,” he said. “It’s really okay.  I mean, you might not get the chance again.  People usually say they’re going to read something, then it’s not here, and they put it off, life happens and they never end up reading it. Not that you would, I mean, you might, but I guess…”

           He trailed off as he seemed to realize he was rambling.

           You stared at him for a moment, your eyes switching between him and the book.  There was such clear sincerity in his intent, you couldn’t help an odd smile from spreading across your face.

           “You’re really determined, aren’t you?” you asked.

           “It’s a great book,” he said, as if that were the only explanation you needed.

           A small laugh escaped your lips as you gave him an affirming nod.

           “Okay.”

           You took the book from his hand, cradling it carefully. It had clearly been well read giving the state of the pages, but the spine and binding were still perfectly intact.  You had the impression his occupation had something to do with it.

           “I’ll give you a week,” he said.

           You glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow.

           “Or what?”

“Um,” he said, stumbling slightly as he tried to think of a proper punishment.

“I’ll place you on the no-check-out list?” he questioned.

           “You have one of those?”

           “No, but I’d make one.”

           You chuckled lightly, shaking your head.

           “Fair enough,” you said.  “Thank you.”

           “You’re welcome.”

There was a small pause between you.  It wasn’t awkward, just lingering as you looked at each other, neither one of you sure of how to end the conversation.

           He broke eye contact first looking down at the book in your hands, then back to you, offering a timid smile.

“Let me know what you think,” he said.

           “I will,” you assured.  

           You turned and walked out of the library, staring down at the book in your hands and feeling a warmth spread through your chest.

* * *

           It took you only two days to finish the book, partially from how good it was, and partially from your own motivation to see the librarian again. He was undeniably attractive, but it wasn’t just that. Despite is slightly timid nature, he made you feel comfortable. His enthusiasm was contagious and you found yourself wanting to know more about him.  

           As soon as you finished the book you made your way to the library.  To your joy, he was sitting at the front desk.  He caught your eye, giving you a surprised, but kind smile as you approached the desk.

           “What’d you think?” he asked.

           “Amazing,” you said, excitedly. “The world is so imaginative and interesting and the Marquis de Carabas is just the best. Richard is a little too passive for my taste, but it fits with the whole twisted “Alice in Wonderland” thing going for it.  So, I’ll forgive it.”

           “But you liked it.”

           “A lot,” you nodded.  

           The librarian grinned triumphantly, clearly taking some pride in getting you to read it.  

           “Good.”

           You couldn’t help but smile as well.

           “I actually have something for you too,” you said. “It’s pretty different from _Neverwhere_ , but it’s still one of my favorites.”

           You pulled your book out of your bag and handed it to him.

           He stared at you dumbfounded.  He then looked down at the book in your hand and carefully took it from you, holding it delicately as if it were made of glass.

           “I actually haven’t read this one,” he said. He looked up at you, as a small grateful smile graced his features. “Thanks.”  

           You waved him off as a pause fell between you. His eyes stayed on you and you could see the wheels turning in his mind. You couldn’t help but feel as if you were being examined under a microscope.  A part of you wanted to look away, but another part was curious as to what he was trying to work out.

           His eyes lit up suddenly, as an idea seemed to strike him.

          “Follow me,” he said, quickly making his way around the desk and down the line of bookshelves.

          You were slightly taken aback by his sudden movement, but quickly followed a few paces behind him.  He wove his way through the library, finally coming to the fantasy section.

          “So, no to the passive protagonist,” he asked.

           “Generally speaking.”

           He nodded, glancing up and down the shelves.

           You couldn’t help but watch him as he examined the different titles.  He moved him lips ever so slightly, muttering to himself so quietly you couldn’t make out a word.  His eyes shifted quickly down the line you wondered just how many of the books on the shelf he had read.  You had a lot of question for him once you thought about it.

           “What’s your name?” you asked, as the realization you hadn’t asked dawned on you.

           He turned his head toward you with a surprised look, but it quickly turned to sheepishness as he came to the same conclusion you did.

           “Oh. I’m Bodhi, Bodhi Rook.”

           You felt yourself smiling at the name.

           “Nice to meet you,” you said. “I’m Y/N.”

           You held out your hand, which he took to shake. You couldn’t help but note how warm and comfortable his hand felt in yours.

           “Nice to meet you too,” he said with a small smile.

           He let go of your hand, turning his attention back to the self.  It only took him a moment to find what he was looking for and held it out to you.

          “Good Omens?” you questioned, looking at the title.

          Bodhi gave you a small nod and sideways smile.  

           “Trust me.”

* * *

           That moment started a pattern between the two of you.  Once or twice a week you would exchange books, talking about what you liked and what you didn’t like, or just about life or anything else that came to mind.

           You loved to watch him as he spoke.  He tended to talk a bit with his hands, especially when he got excited.  His eyes would light up and he smiled a contagious smile.  He made a bad habit of stopping himself part-way though speaking once he became aware of his rambles, asking if he was boring you.  You always shook your head, reassuring him that if he was boring you, you’d tell him.  You hated that he felt he needed to stop, but you did appreciate the relieved smile he’d give you after.

          He also made a wonderful listener.  His eyes were on you fully engaged whenever you spoke.  He only seemed to interject when he had a question and waited until the end of your piece before he commented. Whenever you got into debates about books and characters, you didn’t always agree, but he never talked down to you.

          Bodhi Rook was kind, smart, funny, passionate, handsome and a whole list of things which were turning, your infatuation into something deeper.  Every time you talked you felt yourself sinking further, but you had no idea how to proceed.  You didn’t want to ruin the bit of happiness you had whenever you saw each other, but you also weren’t sure how much longer you could keep yourself from leaning over the front desk and finally finding out if his lips were as soft as you imagined. It was becoming a problem.

          You found yourself thinking those same thoughts more than once as you trailed after him around the library as he put away some of the turned in books.

           “So, any recommendations,” he asked.

           You shook your head, leaning sideways against the bookshelf as you watched him work beside you.  

           “Not now,” you said.  “At least none I think you’d like.”

           “Really?  What have you been reading?”

           You didn’t answer, feeling your ears go a little red.  You wanted to lie, but you couldn’t think of one fast enough.

           “Paperback Romance,” you said, wincing slightly at your confession.

           You glanced at him, waiting for a judgmental reaction.  He instead just looked confused.

           “Really?”

           “Please don’t judge me,” you mumbled.

           “I’m not judging,” he assured.  “Just surprised as all.  I didn’t think you went in for that sort of thing.”

           “Self-indulgent schlock or romance?”

           He took a moment to think about it before shrugging.

           “Both?”

           You let out a small laugh, shaking your head.

           “Well, I do, a bit, but in defense of schlock I believe everyone is entitled to a bit of it,” you said.

           “And romance?” he asked.

“I’m a sucker for witty banter.”

           “So, you’re more of the Pride and Prejudice, bicker until they make out brand of romance,” Bodhi teased.

           “At least in my fiction,” you shrugged.

           “What about your real life?”

           You froze, taken completely by surprise by the question.

           You looked to him to see he seemed just as shocked by his own boldness.  You thought for a moment he would try to take it back, but he held his ground, looking at your nervously for an answer.

           You swallowed as heat steadily began to rise up your neck. You felt the urge to lie or change the subject creep into your mind, but for some reason, you couldn’t do it.  There was something in the way he looked at you, almost hopeful. You couldn’t lie to him, he didn’t deserve that.

           “In real life, I’d probably take things a little slower,” you said, carefully. “I’d like to get to know the person. I’d want to be comfortable with them, feel like I can talk to them about anything.  I like the idea of us being friends first and figure it out as we go along.  I think finding out all the little things that make you love someone is kind of the fun part.”

          Bodhi didn’t say anything as his eyes never strayed from yours.  

          You suddenly felt simultaneously exposed and confined. Nothing else existed outside of the small aisle of books.

          “So, if you are friends first,” he asked nervously, “how do you go about telling them you’d like to be something different?”

          You couldn’t help a smile from spread across your face as hope filled you.  

          “I’d like to think they’d just know,” you said. “But I suppose one of us would have to make the first move.”

          He bit his lip, turning away from you.  He looked toward the books as if they could give him some sort of answer on what to do next.

          “Any preference as to how?” he asked, glancing at you.

          A part of you wanted to tease him and tell him you expected flowers and fireworks or a boom box being held over his head, but you were tired of waiting. You closed the gap between you, taking his face in your hands as you pulled him into a kiss.  

          You closed your eyes as you moved carefully against him, savoring just how soft his lips actually were.  You poured everything into the kiss trying to show him exactly how you felt.  He let out a small intake of breath allowing you to deepen the kiss, feeling a swell of pride as he groaned against your lips.

          Reluctantly you pulled away, opening your eyes to a dazed and confused Bodhi Rook.  After a moment or so, he blinked himself back to the present, staring at you in awe.

          “I’m not very good at speeches,” you admitted.

          “Don’t sell yourself short, that was downright eloquent,” he said.

          You let out a laugh, covering your face in embarrassment.

          Bodhi gently took your hands in his, pulling them away from your face.  He then cupped your cheek, stroking it gently as he leaned close to your lips.

          “Do you mind if I confess something too?” he asked.

          You shook your head as he closed the gap, capturing your lips with his own.

          His touch of tender and loving.  His hand stayed on your cheek, caressing the skin while the other found your waist, pulling you against him.

          You responded immediately, kissing him back as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He smiled against your lips before going back for more.  His hand left your face taking a place on the other side of your waist.  You let out a small moan as he nipped gently at your bottom lip.  You parted your lips just enough for him to deepen the kiss. You were so caught up in the feeling of him, you barely noticed you were moving until you back pressed against the bookcase.

          You let out a surprised gasp causing him to pull away.

          He looked at you with hooded eyes, keeping his hands on your waist, but he didn’t move to kiss you again.  

          “Is this alright?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

          You answered him by pulling him closer and smashing your lips on his.

          He got the message kissing you even more fervently than before as he pushed his whole body flush against you. You tried your best of stay quiet, but it was proving difficult as Bodhi’s hands found their way under your shirt and his fingers rubbed gently circles into your skin.  You pulled away to gasp for air only for Bodhi’s lips to find yours again. You wound your fingers into his hair, giving it a light tug. He moaned into your lips, kissing you deeper in response. You smiled at the reaction, but it didn’t last long as Bodhi pulled away from you lips and started on your neck, sucking and nipping at the skin.

          “Bodhi,” you gasped, as your hips involuntarily grinded against his.

          You felt his own smug smile as he continued his assault.

          The air around you was starting to grow thick with arousal as the whole world seemed to dissolve.  Unfortunately, the rest of the world was still spinning without you.

          “Um, excuse me?”

          You broke apart turning towards the interruption.  

          One of the patrons stood at the end of the aisle looking between the two of you. The second-hand embarrassment radiating off of them.

          “I kind of need one of the books in this section.”

          Bodhi took a large step back from you as his normal timid persona took over once more.

          “Yeah, of course,” Bodhi said.

          The patron walked quickly down the aisle, checking the slip of paper with the book number on it.  Soon enough, they found their book and all but ran back down the aisle.

          Bodhi and you watched them go until they were out of sight and then back to each other. Smiles formed on both your faces before each of you let out a small bought of laughter.

          You took the moment to look at him, admiring your handy work.  His brown eyes were still blown out almost completely black. His face was flushed.  His hair was a complete mess and his lips were slick and swollen.  If he looked like that, you could only imagine what state you were in.  

          “I think I got a little carried away,” he said.

          “I think we both did,” you admitted.

          He smiled, looking you up and down.  A small silence followed, each of you unsure about what to do next.

          “I get off at six,” Bodhi said. “Do you want to go out, get dinner or something?”

          You felt a wide smile spread across your face as you nodded fervently.

          “I’d like that,” you said.

          He let out a sigh of relief, smiling as well.

          “Good, great,” he said nervously.  “That’s great.  We’ll go somewhere and…wait should I pick you up or should you meet me here?  I don’t really have a change of clothes, but it should be alright, not unless you wanted to go someplace nice, not that I wouldn’t…”

          You cut him off with a laugh.  It seemed crazy that this sweet, rambling man in front of you was the same one who minutes before was grinding you into a bookshelf.  

          “I’ll just meet you here,” you said.  “We’ll figure out where to go later.”

          He nodded in understand, the smile not leaving his face.

          “Yeah, good, sounds good.”

          You gave a soft smile, but you couldn’t find it in you to leave just yet. In all fairness, he didn’t seem to want to leave you either.

          Slowly, you closed the space between you once again.  You didn’t trust yourself with his lips and instead, kissed him gently on the cheek.

          “I’ll see you then,” you said softly.

          He looked at you with nothing short of adoration in his eyes as his lips twisted up into a half-dazed smile.

          “See you then,” he said.

          You smiled, before walking down the aisle and towards the exit.  You touched your fingers to your lips as you held back a gleeful laugh from escaping.  

          You really did need to thank your friend for suggesting that book to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave and Kudos and Comment if you are so inclined


End file.
